gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Kéz-Glee
''Présentation. Bon une petite présentation s'impose. Bonjour/Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kéziah (oui c'est moche), j'ai 16 ans et je suis en Seconde, et bien sur je suis un Gleeks. *-* 'Petit racontage de vie' : Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil même si j'adore critiqué les autres (que je suis méchant :o). J'adore sortir avec mes amies, et faire le con avec elles. Je raconte des conneries à longueur de temps, mais je sais être sérieux quand il le faut -ou pas-'' Comme tout ados qui se respectent, j'adoooooooooooore manger. Oui on s'en fout mais je voulais le dire héhé. è.é Bref voili voilou. ☼ ''Le commencement. ~ Je regarde '''Glee' depuis le tout début, au début j'aimé pas spécialement, pour moi c'était une nouvelle version d'High School Musical (honte à moi.) Puis j'ai vu qu'ils avaient repris : "Don't Stop Believin"'' et '"Teenage Dream" ''qui sont des chansons que j'aimais déjà avant :mavie: Donc j'ai commencé à regardé, a aimé, puis a devenir complètement accro, j'me suis tout de suite identifié à Kurt Hummel '/ Chris Colfer ', car tout comme lui je suis homosexuel, ma vie au lycée n'est pas facile. C'est un personnage que j'adore pour sa franchise et son humour. Kurthummel.png|Kurtie. *w* Chris 1025.jpg|Chris Colfer. *-* '''''Personnages favoris (1). Mon personnage préféré est incontestablement : Blaine Anderson' '! Je le trouve juste trop mignon, charismatique, drôle et émouvant, il a une voix de dieu ,puis il est très protecteur avec Kurt, il est parfait. ~ 'Darren Criss est mon mari donc pas touche ! è_é ' ' Blaine 4.17.jpg|Blaine mon petit chéri. Blaine 507.gif|Photo trop cute quoi. Blaineowties.png|Noeud pap', la base. ' Mon deuxième personnage préféré : Santana Lopez / Naya Rivera ''', c'est mon personnage féminin favori car elle est très belle, elle a une voix '''magnifique et évidemment j'adore son humour noir, j'apprécie énormèment son côté garce aussi. Yeahsantana.gif|Santana. Naya 618.jpg|Naya Rivera. En troisième vient : Brittany Pierce / Heather Morris, je trouve son personnage drôle, ses répliques me font pleurer de rire, et j'aime bien son côté innocente, elle dit des choses vraie mais de façon enfantine, elle est dans son monde à elle, bref elle est choupinette. Brittanynewyork.jpg|L'innocente et magnifique Brittany. 03-AfterEllen-Hot100-Heather-Morris.jpg|Heather Morris. En quatrième : Quinn Fabray / Dianna Agron,' c'est un personnage que j'aime car après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversée elle est toujours retomber sur ses pieds, son côté garce je l'adore (''Oui, j'aime les garces.) Quinn001.gif|La magnifique Quinn. Dianna 563.png|Dianna Agron. Et en dernier : '''Sue Sylvester / Jane Lynch 'car elle a des remarques tout aussi marrantes et méchantes les unes que les autres; et j'adore son côté "maman" avec 'Becky Jackson. ' Sue 05.jpg|La démoniaque Sue. ' ''Couples favoris. Mon couple favori : '''Klaine', sans aucun doute ! Pour moi c'est THE COUPLE, '''ils sont trop mignons tout les deux, quand on voit que Blaine est prêt à tout pour protègé son chéri, ça me fais chaud au coeur. :') Klaine-breakup-290x290.jpg|Klaine. ♥ Kliss.jpg|Kliss. ♥ ♥ J'aime aussi le couple : '''Brittana, même si pour moi c'est plus de l'amitié que de l'amour,mais elle sont mignonnes ensemble. Images brittana.jpg|Brittana. *-* Brittanaheart.jpg|Brittana kiss. Mon dernier couple préferé : Quick ! Et non pas le Finchel. Dommage que Quinn et Puck ce soit séparer j'aimer vraiment leur couple, ils vont super bien ensemble. *-* Quick never can say goodbye performance.png|Quick. ♥ GifQuickGoodbye.gif|Kiss kiss. ♥ Mais sinon j'adore énormément tout les autres membres du Cast ! ' ' Une pensée pour Cory Monteith 'qui est décédé le 13 Juillet 2013, repose en paix Cory. On t'aime. ♥ thumb|Because you'll stay forever in our heart Cory. ♥ RIP Cory.jpg|Repose en paix. ♥ ' LeaMicheeele.jpg|Lea Michele. CoryFOF2.jpg|Cory Monteith. Chord pause avec une guitare.png|Chord Overstreet. ♥ Smack de jenna.png|Jenna Ushkowitz. *-* Matthew 06.jpg|Matthew Morrison. Jayma 25.jpg|Jayma Mays. Melissa 49.jpg|Melissa Benoist. Jacob 58.png|Jacob Artist. Becca 62.png|Becca Tobin. Dean 27.png|Dean Geyer. *___* Amber 280.jpg|Amber Riley. *w* Alex 108.jpg|Alex Newell. Jonathan-c.jpg|Jonathan Groff. Jane 366.png|Jane Lynch. Mark 320.png|Mark Salling. *q* Chris 1201.jpg|Chrisounet. *--* Darren 1380.jpg|L'homme de ma vie. Darren Criss. ♥ Blake-jenner-1321854538.jpg|Blake Jenner. *--* Demi 01.jpg|Demi Lovato. Dianna-agron1.jpg|Dianna Agron. *-* Naya rivera (18).jpg|Naya Rivera. Heather Morris-3.jpg|Heather Morris. Grant gustin 023.jpg|Grant Gustin. *o* Nolan 65.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk. *_* Lauren P10.jpg|Lauren Potter. :3 ''' M'enfin bref, je regardes d'autres séries comme Charmed, Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girl, Esprit Criminel, Mentalist, ''American Horror Story'' etc... Chansons favorites. ♫ '''Saison 1 : Don't Stop Believin' (1x01) Gold Digger Take A Bow Somebody To Love (1x05) No Air Bust A Move Sweet Caroline Papa Don't Preach Don't Rain On My Parade (1x13) Beth Defying Gravity One One Of Us Safety Dance Bad Romance Faithfully My Life Would Suck Without You Saison 2 : ' Empire State Of Mind Billionaire ...Baby One More Time The Only Exception I Want To Hold Your Hand Don't Go Breaking My Heart River Deep, Mountain High Lucky Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me One Love (People Get Ready) Teenage Dream (2x06) Forget You Singing In The Rain / Umbrella Marry You Just The Way You Are (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Valerie When I Get You Alone Firework Silly Love Songs Take Me Or Leave Me Sing Don't You Want Me Kiss Landslide Big Ass Heart Get It Right Loser Like Me I Feel Pretty / Unpretty Somewhere Only We Know Born This Way Go Your Own Way Friday Dancing Queen I Love New York / New York, New York Pretending '''Saison 3 : ' We Got The Beat it's Not Unusual Spotlight Out Here On My Own Fix You Uptown Girl One Hand, One Heart Perfect I'm The Only One Girls Just Wanna Have Fun I Kissed A Girl (3x07) Constant Craving Red Solo Cup Man In The Mirror We Are Young Summer Nights Without You We Found Love Never Can Say Goodbye Human Nature I Just Can't Stop Loving You Love Shack Cough Syrup Fighter Boogie Shoes I Wanna Dance With Somebody So Emotional It's Not Right But It's Okay My Love Is Your Love Big Girls Don't Cry What Makes You Beautiful Pinball Wizard Tongue Tied You Get What You Give In My Life I'll Remember 'Saison 4 : ' Call Me Maybe Never Say Never It's Time Hold It Against Me Womanizer 3 Gimme More Barely Breathing Give Your Heart A Break Don't Speak Mine The Scientist Hopelessly Devoted To You Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Everybody Talks Greased Lightning My Dark Side Heroes Some Nights Homeward Bound / Home Come See About Me Gangnam Style Don't Dream It's Over Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah No Scrubs Centerfold / Hot In Herre Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Love Song The New Year Diva Don't Stop Me Now Nutbush City Limits You're All I Need To Get By Just Can't Get Enough Anything Could Happen In Your Eyes Footloose How To Be A Heartbreaker Cold Hearted Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way I Still Believe / Super Bass Closer Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wannabe Mamma Mia Your Song Say Next To Me You Have More Friends Than You Know Don't Stop Believin' (4x19) Outcast Longest Time You Are The Sunshine Of My Life Superstition Higher Ground Clarity Hall Of Fame 'Saison 5 : ' Yesterday Drive My Car Got To Get You Into My Life Help! A Hard Day's Night I Saw Her Standing There All You Need Is Love Get Back Here Comes The Sun Hey Jude Let It Be '''Episode : The Quarterback. ♥ Seasons Of Love I'll Stand By You (5x03) Fire And Rain If I Die Young No Surrender Make You Feel My Love Elles sont toutes magnifique... ♥ Repose en paix Cory. We love you. ♥ Marry The Night Applause Wide Awake Roar Blurred Lines If I Were A Boy Wrecking Ball On Our Way Movin' Out (chanson) Piano Man (5x06) My Life Honesty An Innocent Man Just The Way You Are You May Be Right Into The Groove You're My Best Friend Nasty / Rhythm Nation The Fox ''Personnages favoris.(2) La je n'ai pas était trop exigeant je pense ! xD Donc : Kurt Hummel Santana Lopez Blaine Anderson Brittany Pierce Rachel Berry Finn Hudson Quinn Fabray Noah Puckerman Sam Evans Mike Chang Artie Abrams Mercedes Jones Will Schuester Sue Sylvester Becky Jackson Roz Washington Jake Puckerman Brody Weston Kitty Wilde Marley Rose Wade Adams Sugar Motta Cassandra July Burt Hummel Emma Pillsbury-Schuester Lauren Zizes Shelby Corcoran Shannon Beiste Holly Holliday Carole Hummel Rory Flanagan Dani Ryder Lynn '''Les personnages que je ne supportent pas voir :' Tina Cohen-Chang : Dans la saison 4 elle est inbuvable, je changerais si elle s'améliore ... je n'ai rien contre Jenna Ushkowitz par contre hein ! Frida Romero Jacob Ben Israel Hunter Clarington Adam Crawford Chandler Kiehl ''Episodes favoris. '''Saison 1 : ' L'effet Glee Droit au but Le talent n'a pas d'âge Vitamine D Minorité report Tragédie en sous-sol La puissance de Madonna Trouver sa voix Complètement Gaga Rhapsodie Saison 2 : ' Objectif New York Le Croque-Messie Premiers baisers Chantons sous la pluie Mariages Come-Back Bonjour ivresse Sexy Sur un air original Être ou ne paraître la reine de la promo Les lumières de Broadway '''Saison 3 : ' Opération : Piano violet Fausses notes La première fois Même pas mal Une fille avec une fille La jeunesse et un art Veux-tu m'épouser ? Michael Ce que la vie nous réserve Dans l'ombre de son frère On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un Balosaurus A nous les Nationales ! Comment se dire adieu ... 'Saison 4 : ' La nouvelle Rachel Nos premiers émois Le rôle de sa vie Glease Dynamic Duets Thanksgiving Naked -> J'étais en extase ! *-* Diva I Do The New Directions On Regionals Guilty Pleasures Sweet Dreams Lights Out Wonder-ful All or Nothing 'Saison 5 : ' Love Love Love Tina In The Sky With Diamonds The Quarterback : Love you Cory. ♥ ♥ A Katy Or A Gaga The End Of Twerk Movin' Out Puppet Master Friendships. Les amitiés que j'aime ou que j'aimerais avoir dans la série : 'Blaintana : Blaine + Santana. ' '''Fapezberry : Quinn + Santana + Rachel. Pinn : Puck + Finn. Blam : Blaine + Sam. Humelberry : Kurt + Rachel. Puckurt : Puck + Kurt. Sory : Sam + Rory. Faberry : Quinn + Rachel. Brittana : Brittany + Santana. Fabderson : Quinn + Blaine. Puckevans : Puck + Sam. Quinntana : Quinn + Santana. Quick : Quinn + Puck. Fabrhummel : Quinn + Kurt. Pezberry : Santana + Rachel. Warley : Wade (Unique) + Marley. Karley : Kitty + Marley. KurtChelTana : Kurt + Rachel + Santana. Jyder : Jake + Ryder. ''Autres. ♪ Depuis que je suis sur le tchat j'ai rencontrer des personnes avec qui je m'entends très bien, donc voici votre petite dédicaces mes ''petits poulpes. Mélaanie : ' ''J''amais contente, toujours à ce plaindre, c'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle Mélinnocence. Hum. x') '''Habb41 : ' très sympa, elle est amoureuse de Chris haha ,elle écrit une fiction magnifique, je vous invites à la lire ! '''Yoyo : Mister Finchel, toujours en train de bouder ah la la ! Mais bon on l'aime comme ça :D Gleek-Unicorn : Ma licorne'' ! C'est l'une des plus normale parmi nous. Enfin normale faut l'dire vite hein car elle est loin de l'être, c'est une adoratrice des fesses de '''Naya.' AFVM : 'Super gentille, très compréhensive, c'est ma ''louloute ''quoi. '''JustDarren : '''Ma bouclette, ''bizarre de temps à autre, mais trèèèèèèèèès gentille quand on l'a connait bien, ou pas. 'Blainou : '''Ce mec est ''très bizarre, mais on l'aime comme ça. 'SataniUnholy : '''Ou le meuf qu fait chier le tchat, cette meuf est ''conne et bizarre. ''C'est ma ''salope ''quoi. '''Brittana-Power : '''Alias la fille ''raide dingue ''de '''Mark '''ou des autres mecs aussi d'ailleurs, elle est comme moi. *w* '''Gleek-Unicorn , SataniUnholy et Moi : Nous formons l'Unolhy Trinity. ''Le trio de garces. ♥ ' UnholyTrinity.gif|Unholy Trinity, bitch. ♥ Trinity..jpg|Fapezpierce. ♥ '